


The End of the Bar Hop

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [29]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #31 - Midnight Walks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Bar Hop

Super Junior was in a celebratory mood, hopping from bar to bar before ending up at Midnight Walk. By this time, it was quite late, well past midnight, and Ryeowook was tired, cranky, grumbling under his breath.

Everyone else was still in the party mood however, and left him at the table to fend for himself while they danced the night away with both each other and pure strangers. The eternal magnae contented himself to down drink after drink even though one, maybe two, was his limit. Thus, by the time everyone made their way back to the table, one-by-one and in pairs, he was already incoherent, mumbling on about bed, Shiwon, muscles, and more alcohol.

The latter was taken aback, but then smiled, gathering up the smaller and shushing him with a soft kiss before settling his chin on the top of the younger’s head, rocking him to sleep – it was way past bedtime after all. A lullaby slipped past the elder’s lips, sweet and intoxicating as the whitest of wines, lulling the younger’s mumbles as he snuggled closer to the hard chest, the strength and protection he felt there. The last thing heard was a murmured “Good night Shiwon, I love you.”


End file.
